


Slumber

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Oop first no no writing for these two, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: John wakes up to Sherlock doing something quite- unexpected
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Just as a heads up I- did not proofread this fkdkfkdk. Never rlly posted much like this, let alone write it for these two, so I hope you enjoy!

John was a relatively light sleeper. Years of being in the military and of Sherlock waking him up in the middle of the night for a case hindered any ability he had to sleep without being disturbed by the slightest things. Yet he was surprised to find that when Sherlock started sleeping in the same bed as him and was more open with affection, John slept soundly. Sherlock struggled now to wake him up and John took some amusement from that, knowing that he finally was getting vengeance in some way for all the times he’s been woken up far too early.

John found himself coming out of what was a sound slumber quite unexpectedly, his vision fuzzy as he blinked a bit and started to become more aware of his surroundings. Cool sheets covering him, a breeze coming in through the open window in their room, Sherlock’s warmth pressed against him... John’s mind screeched to a halt at the last one when he felt Sherlock shifting behind him, the pieces clicking into place slowly until he heard the soft whimper Sherlock made. He was rutting against John like a dog in heat and, miraculously, had not noticed John stirring awake. The two were still in pants, thank god, but John couldn’t mistake the familiar way Sherlock rolled his hips for something else. John found himself unable to move, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he tried to form words but lost them again as Sherlock moaned a bit louder and then muffled himself. John felt himself throb at the sound (When had he gotten hard??) and he focused in controlling his breathing to appear as if he were still asleep. He has a streak of voyeurism in his uni days, but this? This was unlike anything he had ever done.

John listened to Sherlock’s whimpers and gasps and moans with an almost primal joy, resisting the heavy urge to palm himself at how unbearably hot the whole situation was. Slowly, he felt Sherlock’s hips snap forward faster, and John was practically biting his lip in half to hold in the groan that threatened to come out. A particularly rough grind and weak whine from Sherlock broke John’s resolve, flipping and pinning Sherlock to the mattress as he stared the startled detective down. “John. John I- I didn’t, shouldn’t-“ John kissed Sherlock heavily before pulling away, absently noticing the string of saliva connecting them. “Just shut up, yeah? Turn that big brain of yours off...” John guided Sherlock’s hips to his own aching erection, giving an experimental grind and smirking at the gasp he got. “And finish what you started, you prat.”

John could feel himself practically shivering with arousal, Sherlock letting out a constant litany of “John” mixed with louder and louder whimpers as he chased his orgasm. John gripped Sherlock’s hips tight and dug his fingers into the already slender frame, practically drooling at the marks that would be left there as he growled in Sherlock’s ear. “Just couldn’t help yourself, could you? You wanted, no, _needed_ to get off. Couldn’t just go to the bathroom and toss one off, no you needed me to get you off. You needed to feel me, know I was right here and you started rutting before you even realized what you were doing.” Sherlock moaned brokenly and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips stuttering against John’s. “J-John... John I-“ John chuckled but choked on a groan, thrusting up against Sherlock harder before he nipped the spot just below his ear, which never failed to make the other a babbling mess. “Come for me, Sherlock. You brilliant mad man...” 

Sherlock shouted as his orgasm hit him, coating the inside of his boxers with cum as he trembled and let pleasure wash over him. John’s orgasm came not long after with a choked groan and harsh grunt of Sherlock’s name, flopping next to Sherlock as the paie started to calm down. Sherlock stayed still for a moment before he turned to look at John properly. “Guess that goes on the list of ways to wake you up, then?” John chuckled and he kissed Sherlock fondly, patting the other’s curls with a smile. “I guess so, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can leave suggestions or requests in the comments or leave an ask in my inbox on tumblr! User tag is @anything-unique-can-be-sexy


End file.
